


Cinammon

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [32]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinammon: an aromatic spice; its soft brown color </p><p>(Jinx bakes. Lux is bemused.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinammon

CINAMMON  
 _an aromatic spice; its soft brown color_

"You... bake?"

"I find it therapeutic." Jinx sniffs, adopting an injured pose. "And I find it very insulting that you doubt my culinary skills."

Lux snorts, crossing her arms. "You just don't look the type."

"And you don't look like a sleeper agent." Jinx grins, wrinkling her nose and baring her teeth. "But we both know where you've been. What you've done."

Lux starts, then huffs, looking away. "Low blow." Walking over to the counter crowded with a myriad of ingredients, Lux toys with a jar of cinammon. "You know, if this is so therapeutic, why not do this instead of, like, killing people. You could get a job with Morg."

"Just because I find it soothing doesn't mean I wanna do it all the time. Baking gets me calm. Shooting people gets me happy." Jinx throws a glance over her shoulder that can only be described as 'Duh'.

Lux breathes in, slow and deep. "Right. Of course. Why'd I bother asking."

Jinx snorts. "Dunno. For a genius, you're not very smart."

"I resent that."

Reaching over, Jinx plucks the jar out of Lux's hands. "Sugar cookies fine by you?"

"Do I really get a say in this?" Lux asks, watching her madly whisk the batter.

Jinx laughs. "Now you're getting it!"


End file.
